All Alone
by dontlisten
Summary: Veronica ends up all alone after the season finale. She wonders if she will ever get her Logan back.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot line.

Rating: T

Author's note: This is my first fanfic so please review it would mean a lot to me.

I woke up the morning after when my alarm went off. I then realized I still had school. I was hoping that not everyone had heard the news but knowing Neptune I knew I was in for some whispers.

Wallace picked me up after I got ready. He had knocked on my door last night and I had said that I was hoping it was him. I had tried to convince myself that I meant it but I knew I wanted to see Logan. When I stepped out of the car with Wallace I saw his car in the spot across from ours.

I didn't know what to do. He turned of the engine and opened the door. As he turned I was hoping for a smile or even a bit of sympathy in his eyes for what I had went through the night before but all I saw was hate, anguish, and despair. I couldn't help it but tears started running down my face and I ran. I didn't know where until I realized I was in front of his locker. Why would I come here if I ran from him?

I slid down and pulled my knees up to my chest and cried. I felt someone pick me up. I knew it was Logan, I knew his touch, but I was put down next to where I was before. He opened his locker and pulled out his books from his bags. I suddenly realized the only reason he picked me up was because I wouldn't have moved on my own and he needed his locker. I let out another sob and then couldn't stop. I had lost everything. Lilly died, Duncan dumped me and ignored me, Logan hated me, and my mom left. My dad was there but he had almost died. Somewhere along my crying I heard Logan shut his locker. I looked up at him hoping he would say something. He did but it wasn't what I wanted to hear.

"You ruined everyone's life and especially mine and you expect me to come crawling back. News flash it isn't going to happen. Suck it up Mars, I thought you were suppose to be strong."

And he walked away leaving me there. Alone.

The next few weeks were all the same. Wallace would pick me up and I would go to school. I would still see Logan in journalism but each time he gave me a glare and a smirk. Otherwise he and I never acknowledged each other.

I walked around alone. I never smiled or laughed. I kept my grades up and I passed my exams easily. I asked Wallace for a last favor and he got me Logan's score. Apparently he did better than I had.

The last day was hard, with yearbooks. Everyone was happy. I wish I were still like that. I looked over at our old table and I could see Lilly in Logan's lap and Duncan's hand in mine. I suddenly realized I didn't miss her. I had always needed her, but I had replaced my need for her with my need for Logan. Losing Lilly I knew I could never get her back, but Logan he was still here and I couldn't have him. It felt so much worse.

For some reason I let Meg convince me to come to an end of a year party at the Casablanca's house. I figured I needed a new memory at a 09ers house and none of them seemed to mind. I had put on a short plaid schoolgirl skirt I had in the back of my closet that use to be Lilly's. I figured why not be Lilly for tonight I have nothing to loose. I put on the top that was with it and tied it so it showed my stomach. I smeared on some of her old red strawberry lip-gloss and some eyeliner and mascara. I didn't look like Veronica and I didn't look like Lilly. I looked like something in between. I was happy to be someone else, someone I didn't know.

Meg gave me a look of surprise at the outfit but never said a word. At the party I danced with Meg and a few guys. As soon as I saw Logan making out with another girl I stopped and sat down. He knew I was watching and I knew he was trying to get under my skin and it was working.

About an hour later I was definitely extremely drunk. I took of my blouse and skirt and was standing in my underwear. I had a crowd and I wasn't going to disappoint. I jumped in the pool and when I came out Dick was holding my clothes. I went to go grab them but he held them out of my reach.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast Mars. You give me something and I will give you your clothes back." I knew I should've slapped him and said that I gave him something and took my clothes but I was going to be anyone but Veronica Mars.

"What exactly do you want?" I said in my most seductive voice possible. With the look he gave me I knew what he wanted. I pushed him back onto one of the deck chairs and straddled him. I started kissing him. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and right before he went for it I nibbled at his lower lip. As soon as that happened I felt arms wrap around my waist and rip me away from Dick.

"Ruining our fun Logan? I thought you were done with her. Why can't I have my turn?" I finally knew who had pulled me off of Dick. As soon as I heard his name I started struggling to get out of his grasp. He threw me over his shoulder to make it easier for him to hold me.

"Dick give me her clothes and we'll leave. If you don't I can always just beat you to a pulp." I knew Dick would hand over the clothes. He was scared of Logan; everyone was after his father was put in jail being held for the trial.

"Oh come on Logan. We were just having a little fun." As I said that I slapped his ass. I was definitely not being Veronica and I had definitely turned into some form of Lilly. He readjusted me a little more roughly than needed and grabbed my clothes from Dick and started heading towards a car I didn't recognize.

He settled me in the trunk of the SUV on some blankets that had been sitting there. He turned on the engine and started driving. I looked out the window and noticed we weren't going in the direction of my apartment but towards his house. "Logan take me home or do you want a little bit of me to? I could use my handcuffs if you really wanted me to." I started laughing at my own comment but he didn't say anything back.

When we finally got to his house he opened up the trunk. "Veronica you can have it the easy or the hard way it is your choice." I just sat there looking at him. "Veronica answer me!"

I gave him a reflection of his own smirk and said in my most seductive voice. "You always know I like it rough." I started laughing again but stopped as he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder again. He walked up the stairs and laid me down on his bed. He started heading for the door. "Oh come on Logan you know you want me." He proceeded out the door and I heard a click, then another. I knew he had locked the door and I really didn't care. At least I wasn't in a house alone for another night.

A little while later I went to his dresser and got one of his over-sized t-shirts. I went to lie back down but my stomach lurched. I ran into the bathroom connected to his bedroom and continued to puke into the toilet. I felt a hand pull my hair back and another rub circles on my back. When I was done he lifted me up as gently as possible and put me back on his bed. As he started leaving again I grabbed his hand. "Stay with me. Please."

"Why should I you were all over Dick!" I knew he was angry but hadn't he done the same thing. I had cried and waited for him, smiled and tried to talk to him and he was the one mad at me. "I need you." He reached out to wipe the tears off my face. I smiled and knew he had finally forgiven me at least in part.

"Fine move over. Wait isn't that my t-shirt?" I smiled and laughed as I moved over. He slid under the covers and put an arm around my waist. I knew it then that I wouldn't be alone anymore, at least for tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a horrible headache and pretty good recollection of what happened the night before. I remembered going to a party with Meg, drinking a whole lot, some sort of making out with Dick, Logan driving me to his house, and falling asleep with him next to me. It was blurry but I remembered mostly everything. Atleast everything important.

I then realized no one was next to me. I searched the room with my eyes seeing if he was there. No Logan anywhere to be seen. I got up and stumbled to the door. Reminders to self, never drink again. I tried to open the door but it was locked. God Damn it! I kicked the door and figured after the pain that shot through my leg not to do it again. I went to lie back down on the bed. It smelled like Logan and I loved it.

I fell back asleep and was awoken but a slight shake. "Logan?"

"No. I am sorry he went out. He said he was going to get some things and would be back soon. I came to change the sheets and to tell you not to leave." I figured it was a maid and slowly walked out of the room, down the stairs, and then plopped down on the couch. I knew I should try and get some coffee and aspirin but I didn't have enough energy to do much of anything. I heard him walk in and shut the door. He shuffled past me into the kitchen. He returned to my side with two aspirin and water. I shook my head. "No. I need coffee."

"You are lucky I am getting you anything. Just take the pills and drink the water." I swallowed the pills and chugged the water. I coughed a little but within seconds I felt better.

"Do you want to go home?" He looked at me and I didn't answer. "Ronnie?" I smiled. I missed him calling me that.

"I want to stay here," I paused. "with you." He nodded and turned the TV on. He moved me over a bit and turned the TV down. I didn't know what he was watching, I frankly didn't care. I was just glad that when I went to intertwine my fingers with his he didn't pull his hand back.

I fell asleep again and when I woke up I had a slight pounding in my head. The aspirin apparently worked. This time when I woke up Logan was still there. He was playing with my hair and my head was in his lap. I spread out to stretch. "You need to go home soon. It is almost 6." I shot straight up. "Don't worry. I called your dad and talked to him. He knows where you are and what condition your in."

"Condition. What do you mean condition?" I walked over to the door to open it. "You had no right to tell him anything."

"What was I suppose to tell him, you decided to stay over just for the hell of it? I would rather not lie to your father. If you want to leave go ahead but don't expect me to help you again if you get drunk off your ass at another 09er party." I could tell he was mad at me, I could see it in his eyes. I broke down and cried. Awesome idea Veronica.

"Why did you help me? You purposely made-out with that girl just to piss me off. And then when I go ahead and make out with someone you help me. I didn't mean to hurt you Logan. I just wanted everything to end, everything to go back to normal. I am so sorry." Just as he went to comfort me the phone rang. He stood there not knowing what to do. The machine picked it up and we listened to it from the foyer.

"Logan it's your dad's lawyer. The trial starts in two days. Your father was hoping he could talk to you or for your support at least. If you don't call me back I will see you at the trial. You know my number." This time he was the one to brake down and I by that time I had stop crying. I went and held him. I figured at least he wasn't going on some rampage like he usually does. He stopped to say something.

"I am not going to sit and support him. I know your sorry and I am sorry to. I promise I will sit with you and hold your hand if you want me to at the trial. I just don't want to go public with us yet. There is enough press as there is and we can continue in private. Tell Duncan even. Just if they ask questions can we just say we are really good friends? Please Ronnie?"

"Whatever you want Logan. I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to. Thanks for everything. I should be getting home though. You going to be ok?" He nodded and I gave him a kiss goodbye. As I walked down the driveway I saw my car and the keys inside it. He must've gotten it when he went out. When I was driving home I realized that he said us. He meant we were a couple and I was ecstatic until I realized the trial was in two days.

Author's note: The trial will be next and thank you vm1fan225 for your review and rhapsodysenigma for the critisism. Hope you two keep reading my story. Please please people review it really helps me be motivated to continue to write.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I don't really know what to do next. If you have any ideas just post them. Thanks for all the reviews. Love you guys for them. I have a really busy summer so I won't be able to post a lot but when I do I will try to post longer chapters.

I tried to open the door as quietly as possible hoping to dodge my dad. Just as I thought I was in the safe and was about to open my bedroom door I heard my cell phone go off. "H-hello?"

"Veronica Mars. Get your butt into the office now!" click. It was my dad. I knew I was in for it.

As I drove to the office I called Logan.

"Logan it is Veronica. I just wanted to know exactly what you told my dad about my 'condition'…. Yea…Uh-uh… Thanks… I will talk to you later… Love you too. Bye."

My dad knew everything. At least I wouldn't have to tell him. He even knew about the Dick ordeal. Can you say grounded, cause I can? I opened the door and walked into his office.

"Veronica what the hell were you thinking? I mean Dick Casablanca of all guys. I mean Logan I would be okay with but Dick and you didn't even call me."

"Dad, I didn't really have a choice. I mean Logan sort of forced me to leave with him and I wanted to stay until I was sober and didn't have a hangover to talk to you. I am really sorry I worried you. I sort of wanted to talk to you about something else though." I looked at him and he nodded. "Logan got a phone call, from his dad's lawyer. The trial is the day after tomorrow and I really was hoping I could stay with Logan during the trial. We know what each other is going through. I need him and he needs me. I was just going to ask you if it was ok."

"Honey I think that would be fine. Just promise to call me everyday and I want to sit with you at the trial. You are still my little girl and I love you."

"Thanks dad. I love you. Who's your daughter?" We both laughed. Before I left I grabbed my laptop and camera and kissed him on the cheek. "I promise I will call you. Everyday." With that I left for Logan's house.

It was the day of the trial and Logan and I were trying to figure out the fastest way to get into the courtroom without to much paparazzi.

"I mean we could use disguises."

"Come on Ronnie, you know that would never work. They wouldn't let us in. I think our best bet is to just keep our heads down and walk as quickly as possible. I promise I will hold your hand. Believe me Ronnie. I know how to handle them, just don't respond and squeeze my hand if you need anything. Come on we should get going." He kissed me on the forehead and we climbed into his Xterra.

The press wasn't bad. Aaron had come in right behind us so they all kept their attention on him so we got into the court home free. As Aaron walked past us he purposely brushed my shoulder and smiled at me. I could feel the bile rise in my throat and I ran to the bathroom. I puked a couple of times before my dad and Logan knocked on the door.

"Come on baby. We need to go inside. You don't have to look at him even. I am right next to you and so is your dad. Ronnie?" I walked out and grabbed my dad's and Logan's hand.

"I'm ready." With that my dad opened the door and we took our seats.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I have a really busy summer and may not be able to post all that much. When I do post I will try to make it perfect and as long as possible. I am not feeling all to well but I know you all want me to post so I will try to do my best. Thanks for all the posts. I am still and always will be a review whore.

It was the third day of the trial and I had been staying with Logan. Logan and I had already testified on Aaron's abuse on Logan but today I had to tell the court what he did to my father and I and I was scared. Facing Aaron the first time was hard but I only had to be up there for a few questions. Today I had to tell the whole story. Of how I was investigating Lilly's murder, how I found the camera in the pool house, how I suspected Logan and went looking for his letter, how I found the tapes, what Aaron did to me, and after what I said everything would come out. My rape, how Duncan could've been my brother, and Logan's and my relationship.

Logan and I were sitting in his living room and we were talking.

"Maybe we could tell everyone about us before we went in. The paparazzi already expect something is going on. If we tell them about my rape, Duncan, and our relationship it won't be as bad as if we were to see it in the tabloids and it to all be expanded on. Logan please can we tell them?"

"Ronnie it is fine. If it makes you feel better we can tell them. We can leave now and have a press conference. I will go call Cliff now and arrange it. Ok?"

"Thanks Logan."

We had finished the press conference three hours later and everything had come out. I was relieved. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. We waited for about half an hour before we had to head into the courtroom.

When the courtroom got settled down I was called up onto the stand. I was asked a whole lot of questions. I had been fine even through telling the court about my dad and being locked into the freezer as I kept my eyes on Logan. I thought it was over until Aaron's lawyer saw I was looking at Logan and refused to look at Aaron. He asked me to look at Aaron and when I couldn't he asked why. I didn't want to answer the question so I turned and looked at Aaron right in the eyes. He was smiling at me as though he had done nothing to me and I began to cry and started to feel nauseous. When Logan saw me break down and become sick he walked towards me and held me. He rocked me back and forth. The judge and lawyers didn't seem to care but I couldn't help but notice Aaron laughing at us in the background.

When I was told I could sit back down Logan walked me back to our seats. He kept rocking me and held my hand as we sat. He started whispering comforting things to me but nothing was helping. Then I heard him say something and I went silent.

"I love you Ronnie. I promise I won't let him do anything to you." He loved me. He had never said that to me and I always suspected I would have to wait awhile to hear it. I hadn't even said it. I was ok after that and listened to my dad testify. After that Logan drove us home and we ordered pizza and watched a movie.

The rest of the trial was a blur. I didn't have to testify but I still had to be there. After a two week trial the jury had come to a conclusion. Logan and I were in the first row and were waiting for the verdict. Aaron was convicted of murder, two cases of attempted murder, abuse, and statutory rape. He was sentenced to life in prison without parole. Both Logan and I were happy but after about three weeks Logan received a phone call.

"Logan it is Cliff. Your father wants to see you. You need to go because he needs to discuss what he is leaving you. You can bring Veronica if you really want to. It is scheduled for Friday at noon. If you need a ride call me but you do need to show up."

Logan had decided that he wanted me to come and I didn't mind but when Friday rolled around both Logan and I were scared of what was going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Just forget she said I love you too on the phone. I am leaving on Tuesday so I won't be able to post. If anyone wants to create a fanfic of this in Logan's prospective you have my permission just tell me on the review and you can post up to this event once I okay you. I really would like some more reviews and if anyone has any ideas of what should happen just tell me.

Logan and I pulled up just before noon. We were escorted onto the premises by a guard and where taken into a white, small, and very dull room. The room had a table that was very dirty and three chairs, two on one side and one on the other. We waited for about five minutes until Aaron arrived.

As soon as he walked in the door the bile started rising in my throat and I tried to get up. Logan grabbed my wrist and yanked me back down.

"I see you aren't very glad to see me Ms. Mars, are you?" Aaron just sat and smiled at me. Logan could see I didn't want to be there so he intertwined his fingers with mine and gave my hand a small squeeze.

"Just get on with it Aaron. You were the one who wanted me here." Logan just glared at his father and waited for Aaron to answer.

You won't even call me dad anymore. I am so hurt." Aaron raised his hands that were cuffed together and put them to his heart in a hurt gesture. Logan just sat there and stared so Aaron continued. "Yes, I wanted to tell you about my estate. I think Trina doesn't need my money with all she has gotten from her interviews with the press, so… I have decided that I am leaving everything to you. The houses, the stuff, the rights to the movies, and all the money in my accounts. I don't expect you to forgive me I just figured you deserved it the most. It was the least I can do." Logan hadn't changed his expression since his father started talking.

"Is that all, because if it is Veronica and I would like to leave." Logan started to stand and pulled me up with me.

"Bye Logan. Sorry for almost killing you Veronica." We started walking out the door and I heard Aaron mutter something else. "Just hope I could try to kill you again." I saw Logan turn and lunge for his father but I pulled him back and dragged him to the car.

The car ride back was silent. I could tell Logan was fuming. He was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were turning white. I went to grab his right hand.

"Not now Veronica." He kept his eyes on the road and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter.

"I need you. Now can I just hold your hand? He threatened me not you. Just let me hold your hand. Please?" I know I was begging but not only did I need comfort I knew he needed it to. He just sighed and took his hand off the steering wheel. I went to grab his hand before he could put it back on the wheel.

"Thank you."

"Yeah whatever." Logan was definitely in a bad mood so I just shut up.

We were just over half way back to his house when I said it.

"Logan?"

"What Veronica?"

"I love you." As soon as I said it his eyes became large and he pulled over.

"Y-y-you what?" Logan was shocked but after he told me he loved me in my time of need I figured why not tell him now. I was going to cook dinner for him and tell him tonight but he needed it now and I needed to tell him.

"I said I love you." After I confirmed it he started driving again and he gripped my hand a little tighter.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note- I am so sorry I haven't been able to post lately. I am leaving tomorrow again. I am so sorry. I really do want to post. The offer still stands that if you want to do this in Logan's perspective go ahead.

The next few weeks went pretty well. Logan had sold the house after his father gave him all he had and he bought a new one with my help. It was nice, kind of small, two bedrooms, three bathrooms, kitchen, dining room, pool, theater, and the other basics. My dad wanted me to come back home, but I told him Logan needed me and I needed him to. I was almost eighteen and so was Logan and my father said as long as he still got to see his daughter it was fine.

Logan and I were sitting in the living room on the leather chair. School was tomorrow and we were comparing schedules.

"Logan everything is fine. We have every class together except gym and art. They are just switched. Considering the circumstances I bet I could convince Wallace to do me a favor."

"Ronnnnnnnnnieeeeee!"

"Logan I told you everything will be ok. Not everyone hates you. Everyone still calls you. Even Dick."

"It isn't me that I am worried about. It is us being together, you being you, you know what I mean."

"Logan I will be fine. I was fine last year and I will be this year. We should go to bed." I got up off Logan's lap and waited a few seconds. "You coming or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Logan took my hand and we went to bed. Logan was asleep as soon as he lay down but I ended up awake. Logan did have a point. It was my fault Aaron was in prison, my fault the Kane's got in trouble; my fault Logan ditched the 09ers. Aaron's fans and the paparazzi had been difficult to deal with but dealing with people I knew was different. I had to face Duncan and I hadn't talked to him since the trial. I had kept up with Mac, Wallace, and Meg but ever since I started spending all my time with Logan it wasn't the same. Somewhere within this debate and worrying I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and got ready for school. We decided to take Logan's car to school. The school changed our schedules when we called them this morning before we left and they decided to give us special parking spaces. Logan pulled into his space and opened my door for me. I took his hand as everyone stared.

"Ready" He stared into my eyes with a hopeful look.

I nodded. "As ready as I will ever be." I squeezed Logan's hand a little tighter and walked towards the school's entrance.


End file.
